


On Target

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelia "Melly" Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	On Target

Cassandra and Cullen had been sparring in the training area for roughly half an hour. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Cassandra had been trying to spar with Cullen, he however was far too distracted. By the fourth time he completely failed to block her chharge, she threw her hands up and made a distinctly disgusted noise. 

"Cullen, what is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing is wrong I’m just…distracted." Cullen answered.

"You don’t say" Cassandra threw back.

She turned to see what Cullen was looking at and found a most unusual sight. The Inquisitor was standing with her bow at the ready while Sera threw cookies off of the Tavern’s roof.  Amelia would shoot a practice arrow at each one, with frightening accuracy. Bull and his Chargers were cheering them on.

"What are they doing over there?" she wondered out loud.

"I dare say…target practice?" Cullen suggested, "the Inquisitor is quite skilled it seems. She has good form"

"Indeed, is it her skill with a bow that’s distracting you Commander, or her _form_?” Cassandra asked.

"A bit of bo…" he began when the suggestion in her words struck him, "Maker’s breath Cassandra!"

"What? Do you think I’m blind? I see how you look at her when you think she isn’t looking. You’re like the lovesick maidens in Varric’s books" 

"And what would you know of Varric’s books Lady Seeker?" Cullen asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cassandra tried to contain her blush, and failed.

"That’s not the point. Why don’t you just talk to her, I’m sure she shares your… _distraction_ , as it were." 

"She’s the Inquisitor, we’re at war, she doesn’t need to be distracted by…" Cullen stopped mid sentence as he realized she was looking his way.

He watched as another ‘target’ flew from the roof, and she raised her bow and plucked it out of the air without even looking, to the cheers and shouts of Bull and his Chargers. 

"You were saying Commander?" Cassandra prodded. 

" I uh…what?" Cullen replied.

"For the love of Andraste you are hopeless!" Cassandra huffed and stormed away. 

* * *

 

Sera’s first batch of cookies didn’t make for what one could call a good treat. But they did make for excellent archery targets when thrown from the tavern roof. They had been at it for a while, and the Inquisitor hadn’t missed a single shot. Bull was counting his winnings when those that bet against her thought they finally had a chance.

As Sera readied her toss, Amelia Trevelyan had turned to look to her right, where the Commander and Seeker were having a discussion. The nay sayers were convinced she’d miss this one, but much to their disappointment she still hit it.

"Maker’s balls how did you do that?" Sera yelled.

"Peripheral vision!" Melly yelled back

"Peri-whatnow?" Sera questioned.

"I saw it from the corner of my eye" Melly answered.

While everyone congratulated her on a job well done, Cassandra stalked towards her. 

"Uh oh, what did you do now?" Sera snorted.

"We’re not children Sera, I’m sure she isn’t out to rap our knuckles with a stick" Melly laughed.

"Inquisitor, I need to talk to you". Cassandra said, bordering on ‘ordered’. If one  _could_  order the Inquisitor around it was Cassandra.

"Yes ma’am" Melly offered a salute.

Sera snickered behind them as Melly joined Cassandra.

"Is everything alright Cassandra?" Melly asked, serious now.

"What? Oh, fine. nothing is wrong I just…wanted to ask you something" The seeker asked, looking back to where she’d left Cullen.

Melly’s eyes followed, and Cullen noticed both women looking at him. Was Cassandra telling her about…Oh Maker no. He took off at a brisk pace to reach the women before Cassandra made things exponentially worse than they already were. 

"What is it?" Melly asked, confused.

"It just occurs to me that I know little about you, I thought we could…" Cassandra began.

"Excuse me seeker," Cullen interrupted "I need to speak with the Inquisitor, it’s important" 

"Oh, well then by all means Commander" Cassandra agreed, with a smirk. 

The smirk turned into a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin a few minutes later when she saw them on the ramparts. 


End file.
